My unsent letter to mr Tom Hiddleston
by insecureangel08
Summary: This is the letter I wrote to Tom hiddleston which I have not sent because I'm scared it isn't good enough and my reason for posting it on here is to get people's opinions on it


p class="s2" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s2"Dear Mr/spanspan class="s2" Hiddleston, /span/span/p  
p class="s2" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s2"I am writing/spanspan class="s2" to you today to share with you the reasons why you are a inspiration to /spanspan class="s2"me. /spanspan class="s2"The first reason is that you are so positive and to a girl like me who finds it difficult to be positive it shows me that even the busiest of people can find the time to be positive and happy. The second /spanspan class="s2"reason is /spanspan class="s2"your /spanspan class="s2"quotes,/spanspan class="s2" they are so full of life and morals that one can not help but feel inspired by your uplifting /spanspan class="s2"words. /spanspan class="s2"The/spanspan class="s2" last reason is that you are so devoted to your fans even the ones that you cannot see face to face like me this makes you different from some /spanspan class="s2"celebrities and/spanspan class="s2" a even bigger inspiration to your /spanspan class="s2"fans. /span/span/p  
p class="s2" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"My favourite character that you have played is Loki but not for the reasons you may think. The reasons why my favourite character is Loki is because he knows what it is like to be different from other people which is something I can relate to because I am also different in a way , but unlike Loki my differences is physical not biological for I am disabled . /span/p  
p class="s2" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s2"Thank you for being a inspiration to /spana name="_GoBack"/aspan class="s2"me. /span/span/p  
p class="s2" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s2"From /spanspan class="s2"your fan/spanspan class="s2", /span/span/p  
p class="s2" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span class="s2" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kelsey Bradley /span/p  
p class="s2" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s2" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p 


End file.
